The nightmare on WWE street Iziah's revenge
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: Your favourite psycho is back and this time she has a partner, can anyone destory the murderous pair or will they destroy themselves?
1. From dusk til dawn

**A/N **So I'm back with the latest horror story with more gore, blood and fucked up plot lines. And this one has a mean twist, one you WONT see coming because me and my loverly editor didn't even see it coming and we wrote the damn thing...Anyways review and enjoy and if you have a victim please let me hear it...And just for fun see how many horrors you have seen. The last story contained 13 from 14 horrors seen by the Venomous one, coming in second was my loverly editor who scored 12 from 14.

How many did you score?

**Chapter 1 From dusk till dawn**

The witching hour crept over the small street with a vengence, everybody was stuck in their quiet blissful slumber. The entire street was covered in darkness, the cracked street lights did nothing to the street, if anything it just made it darker. Grinning slightly to himself he made his way down the pavement, looking left and right for a sign of life. He knew he was being paranoid but he couldn't help it, he could not be seen, by anybody. Everything was silent and he was left alone with his thoughts as his legs carried him to his destination. He shouldn't be doing this, he knew that. That just made it way more fun, knowing that he would be questioned endlessly about his latest decision. _They_ would question his sanity, _they_ would want to know what was going on in his head. He didn't have an answer to the questions, all he knew that now he felt nothing. He felt no remorse for what he had been doing and he knew deep down he never would. He let out a slight puff of air as he finally arrived at his destination. Slipping over the back fence like some sort of ninja he went around the side of the house until her got to the bedroom window. He had studied this house relentlessly, he needed too because his plan wouldn't work otherwise. Deep down he held a dark side, a dark side he had tried to keep under control but he failed and apart of him was glad. He hadn't had so much fun in his entire life, being the bad guy sure did have its perks. Slipping the window open he slid inside being careful not to wake the beauty in the bed in front of him.

He just looked her over for a moment, she certainly was pretty even in her sleep. She moved a little in her sleep making him harder than he already was. As gently as he could he grabbed her slender wrists and locked them to the bed before bounding her ankles to the corners of the bed. She was still asleep as he slipped off his clothes and crawled on top of her. Her naked curves were enough to get the dark thoughts going, not that he minded much these days. Breathing heavily he took in her scent for a moment, her very smell was enough to make pre-cum ooze from his body. Shutting his eyes in complete pleasure he removed his shirt, his body heat rising with his pressing desire. He lifted him self up so he was litterly standing over the tiny woman. Swiftly he took off his pants, his hard cock needing the freedom, all of him needed freedom and she could bring it. As he settled back down on top of her she felt the sudden weight change and opened her sleepy eyes in confusion. When she saw his cold blue eyes, fear shook throughout her system. Swiftly he put his hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream.

"I'm not going to hurt you...much" He soothed his wild blue eyes dancing. He looked her over as he stroked his cock, "Now I want you to be a good girl and give me what I want, if you do I will let you go unharmed. Deal?"

She could only shake her head in agreement, with a fully naked mad-man on top of her there wasn't much she could do. He moved up her body until his dick was right by her mouth "All the way down and if you bite you will punished." He spoke somewhat coldly not caring that he could actually choke her in this position. He removed his hand and swiftly shoved himself in her mouth. She spluttered for a moment before he withdrew a little so she could breathe. The whimper that escaped her lips seemed to be one of disappointment, he put himself back between her lips in a more gentle manner and like she had been commanded she took him all the way down. He groaned in pleasure as her lips swept over the swollen shaft, pre-cum oozing onto her tongue. He didn't care if she was putting on an act to save her life, he was enjoying himself way too much to care.

"Oh good girl, harder!" He moaned repeatedly, just as he had said she sucked on him the hardest she could, her lips sqeezing the tip. "Stay still" He commanded "I want to fuck your mouth"

She stopped and willingly opened her mouth as he began to thrust inside her, slowly at first but soon enough he past the point of caring and started to thrust harder and faster.

"Swallow it all down" He groaned cumming deep in her mouth. She had no choice but to taste his flavour. She figured he would just leave now. Instead he slid down her body again until he was between her legs, they shook slightly. Many would think fear but he knew it was anticipation on his next move. He spread them apart and just savoured the delectable sight.

"Please..." She finally got out, her voice barely there. He could only give in, his dick already starting to grow. Prying open her swollen lips juices trailed onto the bedsheets. He looked up at her making her flinch in fear.

"Naughty girl, I haven't even touched you and already your ready to cum" He gave her a nasty grin kissing up her thighs to the hard little button. She jerked up in surprise, his lips pressing against her clit. She pulled at her restraints so hard they cut into her wirsts. He didn't care and shockingly neither did she.

"Ohhh!" She breathed heavily "Yes!" She pulled at the restraints again, his tongue sweeping inside her tight wet hole. He kept thrusting his tongue in and out of her rapidly making her pant harder and faster.

"Please!" She begged him, her body feeling things it shouldn't be feeling right now.

"Please what?"

"Please make me cum! I need to cum!"

He ran his hand up her thigh and gave her a sharp smack, his handprint appearing on her flesh. She jerked her back up in surprise.

"Your only allowed to cum on my dick, is that clear?"

"Yes!" She panted her eyes rolling back slightly as she thrust two fingers inside her. She had to hold control afraid of the outcome if she disobeyed. "Then please fuck me!" She begged almost losing her control right then and there. He undid her bounds and pulled her up until she was on her knees in front of him. There was no more soft and gentle, it was all hard and fast. He pushed himself all the way inside her and held himself there, her walls clutching and releasing around his hard member. Sliding a hand down her right arm his hand smothered in her blood he held it to her mouth. Craving more of his touch she took in the blood soaked fingers making him growl in plesure. Grabbing her large tits in his hands he kneaded them roughly, thrusting deep inside her hard and fast. It was only a matter of time before she pushed back onto him, trying to keep her screams of pleasure to herself. He slowed down halting her orgasm in its tracks, grabbing a fist full of her dark curls he gave a hard tug. He covered her neck and back in bites, leaving his mark "Scream my name!"

She denied him what he wanted for a moment, she couldn't bring herself to break so easily, like that mattered much at this point. He tugged again thusting inside her harder than ever. "Scream it! Scream it while you cum!" He kept thrusting until she was at that point of no return,

"Rey! Yes! Oh God Rey harder!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, her orgasm ripping throughout the entire room. Her erotic screams were rewarded as he shot hot cum all over her back and tight little ass. Tiredly she flopped down on the bed, Rey however pulled her back up roughly and resettled her in bed.

"Good girl" He whispered finally giving her a gentle loving kiss. "I will be back eventually"

Her eyes closed against her will, she whispered something as Rey gathered his clothing and slipped out the window into the night.


	2. Horror express

**Chapter 2 Horror express**

Rey wasn't sure when he had passed that point from sane to insane all he knew was he liked it. Liked it far more than he should have. After work he made his way back to the locker room, everyone greeted him kindly. Why wouldn't they? Rey Mysterio wasn't a bad guy, he was the nicest guy ever. All the guys were talking about the usual, women. Rey had never joined in on their talk because mainly up until right now, he hadn't had anything juicy to share. Not that he would share this with anyone, it would be too dangerous.

"Rey you joining us tonight at the bar?" John Cena asked nicely, he was the only one to still invite him out these days. They all tried to leave him alone after what he had been through. Rey pondered the invite for a moment, he wasn't sure why but John had irked him.

"Sure" Rey shrugged quickly putting his stuff in his locker. He tried very hard not to get irked by John but it was hard. John was untouchable, he was on the list. That didn't matter much to Rey, it wasn't as though the list was a long one.

"Your actually going to join us?" Alberto Del Rio asked in shock, it was no secret he didn't like Rey. Apparently when your chained to a pole and pumped with drugs by a psychotic mad-woman who held the flamethrower you were meant to man up and power through it. Rey just ignored that theory, if he was the one held by the Butcher it would be a way different story and Rey knew it.

"Yeah I could use a drink or two"

"Thats the spirit Rey!" John cheered looping an arm around his neck. "And who knows maybe we can get you laid"

_Been there, done that _

"Women aren't interested in mexican midgets" Alberto mocked again. "They like power and money"

"And if they liked complete wankers then you would be a shoe in" Rey snapped heading out of the room. Blood boiling in his veins.

As soon as he got to the bar Rey downed two shots of tequila, the buzz and alcohol made this bar perfect for him. He sat at the bar thinking of what to do next and more importantly _how_ to do it. A large hand rested on his shoulder, a booming voice pericing through him.

"Hey Rey-Rey!"

Rey turned slightly and instantly a smile stuck on his face. "Hey Book-man! Long time no see!"

Booker T took a seat next to him, his dark skin seemed to almost shine in the dim lights.

"How have you been?" Booker asked ordering another round for himself and Rey.

"Not bad but not good either" Rey laughed making Booker laugh too, clearly he didn't get the joke. "What about you?"

"Pretty much the same" Booker shrugged. "We so have to catch up!"

"That we do Book-man. That we do" Rey grinned trying to keep his sadistic grin to himself.

The two men sat for almost four hours drinking and talking about all sorts of various unimportant crap. Rey decided to call it a night at about half past twelve, they were a little drunk. Well at least Booker was, Rey had stopped drinking a while ago. Booker was going to drive drunk back to his hotel suite until Rey stopped him, drunk driving wasn't something he approved of. Go figure.

"Another beer?" Booker slurred slightly as he stumbled inside Rey's front door.

"Oh yeah!" Rey hollered loudly hoping he didn't wake anybody up.

They started talking again when Booker bought up a subject Rey never thought he would. The Butcher.

"I heard he was insane" His eyes widened like a teenager hearing something shocking. "Completely nuts"

Rey shook his head "Nah she wasn't nuts she was just...unhinged slightly"

"Slightly?" Booker laughed "He attached a car battery to a guys nipples and watched his heart explode out of his chest. Rey could never forget the screams of Justin Gabriel, they helped him sleep at night. "And he repeatedly smashed a guys face in with a rock to the point that we only knew it was Miz due to before and after shots of him sent by the butcher"

Rey laughed at that blaming the drunked haze, that was pure classic Butcher right there.

"I have to admit the scariest thing about the Butcher was that no one survived the murderous reign of terror he bought." Booker said thoughtfully, it was true Butcher was never caught and most people didn't even know that Butcher was actually female and not male.

"There was one survivor" Rey said softly slowly drawing a hunting knife "One person that survived her reign of murder"

"Who?" Booker lent forward clearly interested.

"Me" Rey said evenly before thrusting the sharp knife right in his throat. Booker coughed and spluttered, the knife not killing him instantly but instead making him choke in his own blood. Rolling his eyes annoyed, Rey grabbed another knife and stabbed him in the eye, right down to the brain. Booker gave one last sudden death gasp before falling back on the couch. Rey just smiled taking his knives back and licking the blood off. Just looking at the dead coprse of his friend Rey slowly went back to the dark place inside him. Grabbing his knife again he stabbed Booker endlessly until almost the entire area was covered in dark blood. He just laughed softly as he became more and more unreconizable. Rey wasn't the Butcher, no he was worse than that, he was a monster. A monster with nothing left to lose.


	3. The killing floor

**Chapter 3 The killing floor**

Rey hummed happily to himself as he moved his latest victim around the small dingy basement. He had never had so much fun or learnt so much about mans inhumanity to man. Rey looked him over before securing him to the pole, the same pole that he was attached to a mere year ago. It seemed like an enternity since he was the one recieving all the torture, now it was the other way around. Instead of letting him wake up on his own, Rey slapped him hard across the face making him wake up.

"Rey!" He looked up at him in shocked fear. "Why?"

"Oh Kurt there is no WHY, there is only how" Rey laughed picking up a small schapel. Rey knelt down in front of him "The drugs in your body will wear off in a few moments, then you will feel pain. Pain like you ain't never felt before."

Kurt could only groan as Rey went on, Rey couldn't be the new monster that had eluded the police for so long. Rey was a good catholic man that was sane.

"Soon enough your body will become numb and you will try to move but it will hurt too much. Your insides will slowly be crushed and each breathe you take will become harder to take."

"Rey please don't do this" Kurt pleaded as Rey began to assemble tools. He held nothing inside him anymore, no guilt no remorse only blind hatred and raw creativity. Deciding it wasn't good enough he put the small tool down and decided to look for something better.

"Your actually quite lucky actually"

"Why?" Kurt had come to the same conclusion that he had, the longer he talked the longer he stayed alive. Only he figured out that once you were in the clutches of the insane you were never set free, you were there until death took you.

"Because Wolfie is still asleep. So you only have to deal with me and me alone" Rey grabbed a mallet from the top shelf, "Lets see how you like having your ankle broken"

Kurt screamed as Rey bought the mallet down.

"Shh if you wake Wolfie we will be in a lot of trouble" Rey grinned "Or at least _you_ will be"

"Rey" Kurt breathed heavily "Please don't do this"

"Why?" Rey looked at him puzzled and thats when Kurt noticed it. The highly unfocused glassy eyes, the way his voice would change every now and then. "I want to do this, why should I stop?" He grabbed some vice grips and attached it to his skin, Rey was trying to pull the skin from his body making Kurt let at high pitched screams. "I'm having so much fun" Rey gushed as he kept pulling, the skin beginning to tear.

"What the hell is going on down here!"

Rey looked up his eyes glowing with child-like happiness "Wolfie!"

She laughed as he hugged her before her expression turned dark. "Why is he still alive?"

Rey looked at her somewhat disappointed "I thought you would want to watch?"

She kissed his cheek "I like to watch" She took a seat as Rey went back to Kurt.

"What would you like me to do to him?"

"I don't care as long as theres blood. Lots and lots of blood"

Rey smirked at her, judging from the look in her eye she was getting turned on. Picking up a pick-axe he looked at Kurt for a moment. Before he started to swing, with each horrifying swipe she moaned louder and louder. Blood sprayed all over the once white basement. When he was done Kurt slumped to the ground his vital organs covering him like a blanket. Rey turned to Wolfie, her eyes closed with pleasure. Dropping the pick axe he pulled her over to Kurt's mangled corpse. Without saying a word he pushed her down onto the bloodied floor and climbed on top of her.


	4. Queen of the damned

**Chapter 4 Queen of the damned **

Rey tried to contain his laughter, he really did. His boss had called an official meeting about this 'new threat' According to the police The Monster of Tucurra had eluded them yet again. The body count was rising fast and the police had no leads. The monster of Tucurra, he liked the sound of that. After the meeting Rey continued on with his day, everyone around him was just begging to be murdered, the thumping in his head just wouldn't stop.

"Rey!"

He turned and came face to face with John Morrison, he didn't mind John. He could stay alive, for now.

"Hey John, whats up man?"

"Just wondering if your alright?" He asked somewhat nervously as they began to walk together down the corrider.

"Why wouldn't I be alright?"

John fidgeted with his watch for a moment "It must remind you of the butcher"

Rey stopped and looked at his friend hard "Am I meant to just to _forget _about what happened to me?"

"Rey I didn't say that!" John protested "We're just worried about you is all"

"_We?"_

"Me, Evan and Porter" John looked down at the smaller man "The hell you went through with that psychopath and now with this _monster_ on the loose it must be hard"

Rey tried not to shake with anger, he was fine. _He had never felt better. _"Your concern is very warranted, so leave me alone"

"Rey we're worried and we're sorry about what happend. We know what you went through was horrible but-"

"No!" Rey suddenly shouted "You have not fucking idea what I went through! So don't you fucking stand there and pretend you do!" Rey stalked away angrily. Thats all people did these days, pretended to understand what he went through and that it was all _her _fault. Rey knew better, it wasn't _her_, it was _society. _And Rey intended to wipe out the entirety of society that made the love of his life a monster.

Darkness engulfed him as the smallest of noises peirced his brain. Every inch of him hurt, even his bright red hair hurt. He tried to call for help but his voice wasn't working. Light footsteps thundered around him followed by whistling.

"Wake up sunshine" That voice was familiar and sweet all the same time. He tried to fight it but he opened his eyes and came face to face with nothing but the grim reapers cloak. Every inch of this person was covered in black, a familiar death mask over their face.

"Hey Sheamus, how are you?"

"Who are ye?"

"See thats why I don't like your kind, can't say a simple sentence without butchering our language" They moved towards a random cupboard and pulled out some tools "If you must know Sheamus I am death"

"Why am I here?"

"Your here to die"

"Please, I don't want to die" He pleaded as his captor pulled out some razor wire and began to tie it. This grim reaper sat lazily on a cold steel table. Sheamus had heard the rumors about the table and this basement but to be honest he didn't quite believe Rey's story, he didn't know why.

"And I don't wanna eat strawberry ice-cream but we all can't have what we want now can we" They kept playing with the razor wire keeping Sheamus talking "Sheamus I really thought you would thank me"

"Thank ye for what?" The big irishman bit out. He was afraid, deathly afraid. He always figured the monster of Tucurra wouldn't stand a chance against him but now here he was shackled to the roof by his arms and tied to the floor by his ankles. Whoever he was, was shorter than him by almost two heads.

"I'm going to colour you in!" His captor giggled madly getting off the seat. "So now no more jokes about you being a human jar of mayonaise"

Grabbing a step ladder, the razor wire noose was wrapped around his throat, not enough to cut in but enough to hurt. It took a little under thirty seconds to get him ready for his own hanging.

"I hope your blood flies, that would be very sweet to watch"

Sheamus' eyes suddenly bulged with hope, "Rey! help me! Please help me!"

Rey just looked up at him coldly "Gee Sheamus I would love too but I would actually like sex tonight"

"Aww ain't that a shame, sex with me is chosen over your life. Now whos the petty pathetic excuse for a wrestler?"

Rey just laughed as Sheamus again began to beg and plead, he moved behind him ready to send him to hell.

In one final act of torture, Sheamus got to see his captor at long last. "No!" He yelled in disbelief, "Your dead!"

"No but you will be"

Rey gave the box a heave and Sheamus was faced with a long drop and a short stop. The razor wire cut so far into his flesh it would be there for an eternity. His blood over-flowed and trailed down his body giving him a colour at long last.

Rey smiled wrapping his arms around her, "You are so mean and evil, you know that?"

She kissed his chest lovingly "Yeah but you love me"

"I do love you Iziah"

**A/N SHE'S BAAAAAAACK!**


	5. Natural born killers

**A/N **For Abigail, Jack Swagger was already killed in the first story so I have made his death a flashback, hope this is good enough for ya and thank you for reviews!

**Chapter 5 Natural born killers**

Torture and killing had officially over taken Iziah's mind. It was all she could think of now. Not that their was much else to do, her visits from Cujo and the others had grown cold and since faking her death it was the only thing she could do. Rey seemed to be her only bright spot, the only reason she kept living anymore. Iziah never questioned which God it was that made Rey inhuman like herself but she was glad for it. Now she really could have both, killing and love. Iziah skipped around her basement happily as she prepared her latest victim David Otunga for his excecution. She had nothing against David except the fact that he was still breathing. David tried to mutter something to her but she didn't hear him, or she was ignoring him. Who knew with Iziah. Like most of her other victims he was fastened to the cold steel, a gag in his mouth which was why she probably didn't catch what he said.

"You know David I've been looking for the perfect guinea pig for my latest experiment. I hope you like pain because you will be going through a lot of it"

He yelled something through the gag, his nostrils flaring up in unmistakeble anger. Iziah giggled as she gently pulled the gag out. Holding a schapel by his eyeball "You wanna repeat that Otunga?"

"I said your a fucking nutjob!"

"Nah your thinking of my sister Raven. I am perfectly sane. Being insane means you have no idea and or control over what your doing, I know damn well what I'm doing" She tapped her chin thoughtfully with the schapel blade "You know who you remind me of? Jack Swagger. He was arrogant enough to think he could escape too. It was quite amusing to watch actually but as always he lost"

Iziah suddenly drew a blank look on her face as her memory took her back to the night the loud mouth Swagger was finally silenced.

_*Flashback*_

_Light rain sprinkled down over the small town making Iziah groan in frustration. She hated the rain. How could she go out and get a victim when everyone was inside? She had just finished work in her hometown so at least she could spend the night in her own bed but still she would of preferred to kill someone first. _

_"Hey sexy" _

_Iziah rolled her eyes before turning to the voice, with that annoying lisp it wasn't hard to figure who it was. All american idiot Jack Swagger. Repeatedly he had asked her out, how many times did she have to punch him before he got the hint? _

_"Call me sexy again and your going home in a body bag" Iziah growled. _

_"Well I was going to offer you a lift home but if you wanna be a bitch about it" He scoffed down at the small girl. "Be careful the butcher doesn't get you!" _

_Just like that a lightbulb went off in her head and she knew how she could fix three of her problems with one stone. She just hoped that she could be forgiven for acting like a total whore. _

_"Hey Jack, would you be able to give me a lift home?" She asked sweetly, Jack looked at her suspect. Iziah being nice wasn't usual. Even he knew that. _

_"Why?"_

_"Lets just say I finally see why women like you" She said seductively running a finger down his chest. Just like that Jack was putty in her hands. The drive wasn't long but it was still quiet which surprised Iziah, Jack Swagger could actually keep his mouth shut! _

_"Would you like to come in?" Iziah asked a bit nervous. At least thats what it seemed like to Jack. _

_"Sure" He gave her that wolf-like smirk as he shut off the engine and followed her up the hill to her home. Honestly her house creeped him out a little but he wasn't about to tell Iziah that, not when he was about to lay the prettiest Diva on the Smackdown roster. "Interesting home you have here" He looked around the dust covered home. _

_"Yeah my sister bought it for me and she helped me do it up." Iziah shrugged silently pulling out her stun-gun. It would be enough to put him on the floor long enough for her to secure him to a chair, ready for her next game. "You know how you said I should be careful of the Butcher?"_

_"I was just being a jerk, I'm sure he won't come after you Iziah" He tried to reassure her just so his lay was still on the table. _

_"I know she wouldn't" She struck him right in the chest with the tazor, Jack's eyes rolled back in surprise as the bolts swept throughout him. Falling to the floor he lost his consiousness, sadly it was only temporary. _

_Iziah looked her stun gun over lovingly "I'm the butcher in case you didn't already figure that one out idiot-boy" _

_When Jack came too he was now sitting in a chair with all sorts of wires hanging off his toned torso. His big arms were behind his back attached to the chair, his feet bound together. Somewhere along the way, his shirt had been removed and now he had jumper leads attached to him. In the blink of an eye his night had gone from a sweet dream to a horrible nightmare._

_"Help!" Jack screamed trying to move in his seat. _

_"Yeah because screaming is going to help you" Iziah cut in sarcastically, that cold hard look that Jack was used to back on her face. "Down here no one can hear you scream Jack, so you know" Iziah checked that he was secure properly before going on. "You are here because you are the latest contestant on You will die!" She announced like a game-show host. "If you survive all the rounds then you can go but if not, well you'll be dead so it won't matter" _

_"Please let me go!" Jack screamed "Let me go you fucking psycho!" _

_"Finally someone gets it right!" Iziah threw her hands up "Everyone thinks I'm insane, I'm not. I'm just a tad psychotic" _

_"Let me go!"_

_"If you survive my game then you can, but for now you have to play. Are you ready?"_

_"Yes and when you let me go first thing I'm going to do is punch you in the face" _

_Jack yelped in pain, more bolts of electricity rocketed up his body "None of that. You cannot threaten the game show host. Thats just mean" Iziah pulled a face before explaining the rules "Now you will have thirty seconds to answer the questions, each round you survive means your closer to freedom, however fail to answer and your punished and as the rounds go on they just get harder. So lets start" Iziah pulled out the schapel again. "Alright question one; what is the capital of America?"_

_"Washington DC"_

_"Question two; what colour is the maple leaf on the candian flag?"_

_"Red" _

_"Question three; What colour are my fingernails?" _

_"Black" _

_Iziah clapped her hands "Well done! You have survived the first round. However now the questions get harder and this time if you get a question wrong, well its best not to think about it" _

_"Tell me, I ain't gonna get your stupid questions wrong!" He had made the classic mistake, sure the first three questions are always easy but when your playing for body parts, Iziah made the questions almost impossible to answer. _

_Grabbing a pair of pliers she took a seat next to his foot "For your big toe, what is the only country in the world that begins with an A but doesn't end with one?"_

_"I don't know!" Panic began to set in as she waited patiently, his big toe being crushed by the cold metal. _

_"Times up!" Iziah announced wrenching his toe back the bone snapping on impact. "Afghanistan was the answer" _

_Iziah grabbed a hammer "For the bones in your foot, what colour is my christmas tree?"_

_"What?"_

_"Hurry up, you've only got twenty seconds left" _

_"Black!" _

_Iziah smacked his foot crushing the bones, loud screams ecchoed the basment "Green was the answer" She smacked his kneecap so hard it poked out through the skin. "Idiot, who has a black christmas tree?" _

_Jack suddenly didn't want to play anymore, he knew he was going to lose because Iziah didn't want him to win. "That was the next question by the way" _

_"I don't know!" He shouted tears brimming in his blue eyes _

_She smacked him in the ribs breaking almost all of them, knocking the wind right outta him."Unless your my sister only idiots have black christmas trees" Iziah laughed picking up her schapel, "Congrats you've made it to the bonus round! Which means you get to answer more questions only we're gonna make it a little harder" Grabbing his cheeks she forced his tongue out. "Now you have to answer the questions without your tongue." Grabbing her pliers again she held his tongue out while she cut through the soft pink flesh. Jack could do nothing but tremble and scream at the pain. Carefully she put the spongey flesh in a box. "That will make a good paint brush. Now next question and because this is the bonus round Jack, your now playing for your heart. So you really wanna get these right and answer fast" _

_Blood pooled in his mouth, severing his ability to do anything. "Alright the question, in the cartoon what was Sailor Moon's real name?"_

_Jack spat out a name that she didn't understand, it was wrong in either case to Izzy. More bolts went through his body as she pressed her invisible button again. More blood came from his mouth, the pain coming so intensely he couldn't think straight. _

_"Alright easy question, who is Matt Hardy's girlfriend"_

_"Ita! Ita!" He tried to scream out, Iziah shocked him again _

_"No the answer was LITA." She just looked at him "And now I'm bored" She turned the machine on again leaving him trembling in pain, his eyes rolling back in his head. Blood spewed from his mouth pooling all over him. Like popcorn in the mirco-wave his insides began to pop until he stopped moving. Laughing like a mad woman she inspected his torso, the entire front was now red, his insides exploding in front of him. She knew that when he was cut open it would all just come out like liquid. Iziah just looked at her battery. "Hmmm I'm gonna need a bigger battery" _

_*End Flashback*_

"Sorry I was daydreaming, what was I saying?" Iziah shook herself from the memory turning back to David. He had been trying desperately to get off the table but to no avail. "Right my experiment," She grabbed her gloves and proceeded to cut him open like a surgeon. "When I was at school I used to take creative catering, thats cooking so you know. Anyways whenever we did cakes it wound up all over the place. You know why?"

He shook his head trembling slightly as she controlled his bleeding long enough to pull out a small round red circle. "This is a cherry bomb, I used to stick these in the cakes and the heat from the oven would set it off. I wonder if the heat in your stomach will set this one off?"

Not like he had a choice in this grotesque experiment she cut him open further and placed a cherry bomb inside him before stitching him back up. The process only took about thirty seconds,

"Wait for it" Iziah listened with her stethoscope, hearing gurgling and bubbling. "Three...two...one" She got down just in time to see the bomb explode sending blood, flesh and bone all over her beautiful basement. Right in her own torture palace it was litterly raining David Otunga. Clapping her hands like a child she lay down in the mess, the blood soaking her clothes. Closing her eyes she thought about her other victims and Rey. Everyone thought that it was Rey's brother that made her who she was, she knew better. Dean didn't make her a monster, no Iziah was a natural born killer.

**A/N I know really long chapter, I just couldn't stop lol **


	6. Battle royal 2

**Chapter 6 Battle Royal 2 **

"Hey Rey" Evan Bourne called out to him the next night. All Rey could think of was getting back to Iziah and devouring her soft sweet flesh. For once he had no time for Evan.

"Hey Ev, whats up man?" Rey had to play nice or else Evan would suspect something and he didn't need that.

"Did you hear the news?" Evan asked as they began to walk towards the exit.

"What news?"

"David Otunga was taken last night. According to Maryse he was last seen with some redhead. Now he hasn't shown up for work"

Rey couldn't help but laugh causing Evan to look at him, "Looks like Nexus are falling fast. Justin Gabriel, Wade Barrett, Punk and now Otunga. Then there was Sheamus"

"He wasn't apart of Nexus"

"Well he was still ginger"

Evan finally laughed at his comment, "Reminds me of that other psycho"

"What psycho?"

"The butcher. There is only one person I know who was more psycho than the butcher"

"And that is?" Rey tried to keep his voice even for he knew who Evan was about to say. Rey just hoped his friend didn't say anything bad.

"Iziah. Thank God she's dead"

"Yeah" Rey saw red suddenly, no one could insult Iziah, no one. "Wanna come and get a drink with me? I could really use one"

Rey held no remorse now, Evan had sealed his fate.

When Evan opened his eyes again he was greeted with three things that would haunt him forever. John Morrison's unmoving body chained to him, Rey's cold blue eyes staring holes through him and lastly Iziah's eerie smile. Everything was happening so fast Evan couldn't comprehend it.

"Iziah?" Evan couldn't believe it, there she was in the flesh standing right beside Rey, that same evil look in her eyes.

"Hey Evan, you look like you've seen a ghost" She laughed like a child resting her head on Rey's shoulder "Baby do we have to kill him? He was always nice to me"

"He said some not very nice things about you Izzy."

"Like?"

"He said he was glad you were dead"

Iziah gasped clamping a hand to her mouth in utter horror. "Evan how could you?"

"I'm sorry!" Evan pleaded. "I really am"

"No! You cannot say bad things about her then expect to be let off that easily. Now you must pay with blood Evan"

Iziah suddenly jumped up and down with excitement, "How about we have a compitetion! You take Evan and I'll take John. First one to remove all the vital organs win"

Rey laughed picking up a machete "You think you can beat me with your tiny as schapel?"

"I don't think it I know it" Iziah laughed getting down in front of John. "Wake up!"

His eyes flew open, realisation quickly settling in on the psycho in front of him. Pulling open his shirt she looked over at Rey who had done the same thing to Evan. They set up the familiar buckets, Rey with his machete, Iziah with her schapel.

"Ok on your marks... get set...go!"

Both men screamed the basement down as the psychotic duo cut into the raw flesh. All at once they began to pull out the bloody core and dump it into buckets, racing against each other.

"Ha I win!" Iziah yelled triumphantly, John Morrison slumped over his insides on the outside. "Told you I would win"

A little angry that he was beaten, Rey stabbed Evan's dead corpse in the temple. If he wasn't dead before he was dead now.

Iziah put her schapel away and gently stroked her blood soaked hand over his face. Iziah kissed him gently, the smell and taste blood hitting his flesh. She felt herself being pushed backwards roughly towards the steel table, the small of her back pressed against the side. Their tongues duelling feircely, Rey lifted her onto the table her legs wrapped around his waist. Rey kissed down her jawline to her neck as Iziah practically ripped off the clothing that stood in their way. Rey pulled her hips closer until the tip was pressed against her opening, more bloody handprints embedded on her flesh. Rey pressed onside her errupting a loud groan of approval from his destructive partner. Rey kept thursting as they ripped and clawed at eachother like to hungry horny animals. At the point of no return Rey lost all control of himself, his teeth sinking into her flesh drawing blood. Iziah screamed in pain as the utmost pleasure flooded her system. Rey pulled away from her as the pleasure slowly stopped over-taking, looking at the wound he touched it gently "Sorry Wolfie, I lost control"

Gently she touched his face again, love brimming in her eyes "Its ok Rey, I like it when it hurts"


	7. Nothing but trouble

**Chapter 7 Nothing but trouble**

Control. It was all about control, Almost a month had passed since the last kill and Rey couldn't hold control any longer. He needed to kill and he needed to kill now. During the months break Iziah had been overcome with the flu and various infections, Rey knew from day one that she wasn't a very healthy person in all senses of the word healthy. So Rey was overly happy when Izzy followed by Cujo came in with two victims. Daniel Bryan was tapped to the pole while Drew Mcintyre was fastened to the table.

"Well have fun guys"

"Wait Cujo, you don't wanna have something to eat?" Rey asked holding out Drew's arm.

"Maybe later Rey, Randy's waiting for me. Have a good night Iz, don't do anything I would do"

"What are ye going to do with us?" Drew asked looking up at murderous pair.

"I'm not gonna do a thing Drew, your Rey's victim not mine." She looked over at Daniel "You however are going to feel nothing but immense pain"

Rey looked Drew over deciding on the best way to kill the sinister scottsman. "Oh I've got it! Wolfie get me your battery"

Izzy shook her head "Sorry Rey, my battery and you can't use it"

"Why not?"

"Because I said so" Iziah pouted "You gotta use your own tools" When it came to her tools of mass murder Iziah didn't like to share. Rey had learnt that over time but he still hoped that maybe she would share this one time.

"Let me use your battery" Rey snapped

"No!"

"Fine!" Rey yelled grabbing his machete "Then I guess I just have to do this"

Repeatedly he stabbed Drew, blood practically squirting all over him and the floor, Drew could only give one scream before his life was halted. Something he was glad for, at least he was out of pain.

Daniel could only watch in horror as Drew was murdered, without resistance. Rey didn't seem to care about the blood or the fact that he had just commited murder.

Iziah wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his neck sweetly "I'm sorry Rey, I didn't mean to make you angry"

He shook out of her grip, "I'm going out"

"Are you coming back?"

Rey didn't answer her and for the first time in ages she was left with that horrible empty feeling.

Daniel took his chance, the only thing that may save his life. Rey and Iziah seemed to be on rocky ground if he could make them turn against each other then maybe he could escape. He snuck a glance at Iziah as she wiped down the metal table of Drew's blood. He had no clue where his body was and he didn't want to know incase he wound up there next. He figured being a woman Iziah would be easy to persude, he would only have to prey on her insecureties and hopefully he would be home free.

"You know I had a sister like you" Daniel said softly.

"What a murderous psychopath?"

He chuckled like it was a joke "Nah, with a guy that didn't love her."

Iziah looked at him "What makes you think that Rey doesn't love me?"

"Well he got snappy just because you told him no and now he's probably out with some whore who will say yes"

Iziah cracked up laughing "Is that the best you got? If your going to try and turn us against each other at least come up with something original or at least something that could actually happen" She kept laughing, she had seen right through his plan because he like everyone else he had made the same classic mistake. Iziah wasn't stupid, she was far from stupid. Still laughing she smacked his ribcage with a lead pipe. Daniel let out a death gasp at the sudden on slaught of pain, his eyes bulging from impact.

"You better hope for your sake that there is no truth in what your saying because if there is truth in it your in for a world of hurt"

Rey didn't say anything to Iziah when he got back, the walk doing him so good. He was angry that after all this time she didn't trust him, if he had stuck around during all the torture then why couldn't she see that he loved her. It wasn't as though he was going to turn on her. He settled down on the bed that they shared and watched tv as Iziah tortured Daniel Bryan. He wasn't sure what annoyed him more, his screams or Iziah's trust issues.

Rey had had enough, picking himself up he went through to the basement. De-ja-vu swept at him when the white walls hit him, it was like white was all he saw these days.

"Do you want something?" Iziah asked coldy. Daniel looked at him hopefully, his face streaming with blood. His entire left hand held broken fingers and mass swelling. Obviously Iziah had been playing with hammer again.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for getting snappy" Rey took a deep breath, swallowing his pride. He may of been an unstoppable monster with no remorse but Iziah was the original, she was the first monster and he couldn't forget that it was only a year ago that he was a victim.

Iziah sighed "No I'm sorry Rey, I just really love that battery. It was my best idea and I didn't want you stealing it. Pretty stupid huh?"

"Oh Izzy of course it's stupid but then again Daniel's the one thinking he can escape all because we had a little fight"

"Yeah" Iziah chuckled "Idiot" Iziah kissed him deeply "You wait here I'm going to get an ice-block and my battery. We can play with it together"

"Hurry before I lose the motivation to kill this idiot" Rey laughed smacking her ass as she left the torture palace.

Daniel looked up at Rey as he undid the gag and started to attach the jumper leads. "You know she doesn't love you Rey"

"This isn't about love Daniel"

"Whatever its about, she will turn on you." Daniel said lying through his teeth, anything to make this stop. "You don't forgive that easily Rey, not with something that bad. Get out while you still can because you and I both know that once your her victim, you don't escape"

Rey didn't say anything as Iziah came back in, that delighted grin on her face. As she connected the leads to the battery and started torturing Daniel to death, he had to admit Daniel had a point. Iziah was a cold-blooded killer who had still lost her child at the hands of his brother, Rey knew she hadn't forgotten about that and it made him wonder just how long he had left. He looked her over once more as Daniel's blood pooled around their feet. He had to strike first, it was all about survival.


	8. Paranormal activity

**Chapter 8 Paranormal activity**

Normality. One thing that Rey hadn't felt in a very long time. Nagging feelings pulled at him and he kept thinking that maybe he was crazier than Iziah. Rey came down to the familiar white room early on a dull grey Friday morning. Iziah was there waiting for him dressed all in white, her long hair pulled back from her face.

"Morning Rey. How are you feeling?"

Rey just looked at her like she was crazy "I'm fine Izzy. Why are you dressed like that?"

"Its my uniform Rey, I gotta wear it, I don't have a choice in that" Iziah looked at a bit of paper making tutting sounds. "Your not sleeping well?"

"Ok what the hell is going on?" Rey looked to his murderous girlfriend, this was not her. She was psychotic sociapath, not this caring woman who gave a damn about his sleep patterns.

"Nothing is going on Rey, I assure you" Iziah soothed making him sit down on the table. "I am concerned is all. Am I not allowed to be concerned?"

Rey didn't say anything as Iziah began to check his eyes and the scar running down his mid-section. Her fingers trailed up and down his tattooed arms gently, electricty like never before screaming between them. Rey held her face gently bringing her lips to his own. Iziah moaned gently before pushing him away.

"We can't Rey...its wrong" Iziah made sure she had distance between them. Rey just looked at her hurt, confused and angry. There was something going on because _this_ wasn't Iziah, at least it wasn't the Iziah _he _knew.

"What do you mean its wrong?"

"You know why" Iziah sighed knowing she would have to get alot closer to him. "I'm sorry Rey, I wish it was different but it can't be"

He grabbed her wrist, latching on like a vice. "Explain what the hell is going on because this isn't you and you know it"

Iziah easily twisted from his grip, "Calm down Rey I don't wanna sedate you"

Hearing the word sedate, Rey snapped. Launching himself at Iziah yelling madly like a wounded animal. Iziah easily forced him back onto the table, they struggled madly as she tried to strap him to the table.

"Let me go!" Rey kept twisting and yelling as Iziah prepared the long needle. "Noooo!" Rey howled as she jabbed the vein in his arm. Rey instantly succumbed to the powerful sedation drug. Before he slipped Iziah tapped his face gently, almost lovingly.

"Nighty night big boy"

**A/N Is everyone nice and confused? **


	9. Long time dead

**Chapter 9 Long time dead**

When Rey came too he was back in reality. It was the same white basement only Iziah was in her usual black attire and tied to the torture chair was Yoshi Tatsu. Iziah looked at him clearly angry and annoyed.

"Say it!" She yelled smacking him across the face "In english"

"Izzy, whats going on?" Rey looked around several times, he had no clue what was going on and it was starting to make his head hurt.

"Well I'm trying to teach Yoshi to speak english but he's trying my patience" Iziah growled at the frightened Japanese man.

"No I mean" He looked her up and down "What happened to your uniform?"

"Uniform?" Iziah raised an eye brow forgetting all about Yoshi for a moment. "Rey are you alright?"

"No" Rey confessed sitting down on the floor, his head wouldn't stop pounding and everything seemed to rush at him. "You were wearing a white uniform"

"Now I know something is wrong, I don't wear white Rey, I don't even like the fucking colour and the only reason the basement is white is so I can see the blood"

"You told me it was wrong"

"Whats wrong?" Iziah asked checking on Yoshi, the young man had been so transfixed with this scene he had forgotten all about Iziah's murderous rage.

"I kissed you and you said it was wrong"

Iziah chuckled softly "I would never ever believe that you kissing me is wrong Rey even if you do rip my lip open everytime you do it"

"You sedated me" He looked at her softly, a little bit of human compassion flowing onto his face. He was shocked to see the same compassion on her face.

"Rey I ain't sedated you for an entire year. I gave you my word I wouldn't do that anymore unless you absoutely needed it" She kissed his cheek softly before turning back to Yoshi "Say it in english!"

"Iziah iss aweshome" Yoshi got out his english still broken and laced with fear.

Iziah laughed clapping her hands like a child. "Yay! Now say it in spanish"

Yoshi just looked at her, clearly he didn't speak a word of spanish and yet it was the only thing to save his life. Iziah grabbed a samurai sword off the wall.

"You should enjoy this Yoshi, after all your japanese, this sword is japanese. Call it being killed by something your people created"

"Please..." Yoshi begged, that simple word getting out clear as day.

Iziah just looked at him for a moment, she wasn't considering letting him go but it was fun to make him think he had a chance of freedom.

Quietly Rey spoke up "Iziah stop"

"Excuse me?" Her head snapped to him, that cold angry look back on her face. "What did I tell you about interferring in my business?"

"Just let him go"

Iziah rolled her eyes looking to Yoshi, instead of being creative she just took the sword and violently rammed it through his left eye. She pulled it back and stabbed the other eye and Yoshi slumped over, blood pouring over his face. It was like he was crying blood.

"Man Rey ever since you woke up from your nap you've been cranky" Iziah wiped her hands on an old rag after putting the sword back on the wall. "Man if your going to be like this maybe you should be sedated"

"I'm not being like anything" Rey snapped "And more to the point-" He started before spying her wrist covered with fresh marks as if she were grabbed. "You liar!" Rey shouted leaping at her.

"Whoa!" Iziah tried to move but it was too late and both of them fell to the floor struggling and fighting. "Rey! Stop it!" Iziah shouted trying to pry him off her. He was over come with inhuman strength, his small hands wrapped tightly around her throat.

"Who are you!" He kept shouting choking the life from her body "Tell me! Where is Izzy!"

Iziah bought her knee up catching him in the balls, Rey groaned with immense pain as Iziah pulled herself up. Scrambling to her cupboard she grabbed a needle and started to draw it up. Rey was up a moment later that animalistic rage taking over again. He wrapped an arm around her throat pulling her back agianst his chest, his muscled up arm back to choking her. Rey gave a terrifying scream as she stabbed the needle into his leg. Rey fell backwards, unconscious before he even hit the floor.

Iziah spluttered for breath as she made her way over to Rey, checking him over for signs of life.

"C'mon Rey stay with me!" Iziah choked as she started CPR, "C'mon Rey, please wake up!"


	10. Identity

**Chapter 10 Identity**

Fear flooded his system as his eyes finally opened. The same white room pounded at him and Rey finally got to see reality. This reality couldn't be real, it just couldn't be. Rey looked down at his left wrist. attached to it was a medical bracelet. He was a patient wherever the hell he was. Quietly Rey made his way out of the room and down the corrider, other patients shouting out to him. Rey knew where he was now, Bayview Mental Aslyum. Rey wondered how long he had been here and if Izzy was here too or was she dead. He kept making his way towards an exit, at least he hoped it was the exit. All the while his thoughts pounded with Izzy, where was she? Was she alive? and did he even care? Rey stopped by an office where he saw his name on a file. He couldn't resist it, he had to see what was in there. Making sure no one was around he thumbed his way through the files, each horrying picture flashed at him. The Miz and his beaten face, bits and peices of Edge, Jack Swagger's liquidated organs. Rey clamped a hand to his mouth trying to keep the shock in. This was the most disturbing thing he had ever seen and he had witnessed many deaths. Rey kept reading through the folder, his interest and fear keeping him informed. Rey shut the folder and put it back on the desk, a stray newspaper clipping fell from inside. Picking it up Rey got the biggest shock of all and suddenly everything made sense. Iziah wasn't the Butcher, _he_ was. It was him that killed all his friends, him that pretended to be a victim and him that fed his friends to a psycho. Rey suddenly fell to the floor, not understanding and more confused. If he was the Butcher then who was Iziah? Was she even real? What was real and what was in his head? Rey didn't know anymore and he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Another round of fainting and Rey was awake, in the same white room. Both his arms were bound and Rey found he was restrained in a straitjacket.

"Your awake at last" A soft voice cut through him. Rey would reconize that voice anywhere under any cicumstance.

"Izzy?" Rey looked up and there she was. In the same white uniform, a silver badge pinned to her front. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here" Iziah looked at her notes "You've been suffering from psychosis, episodes in which the reality is highly distorted"

"No! This is wrong!" Rey suddenly shouted twisting against the restraining material. "Your the killer! Not me!"

Iziah sighed, she had had this conversation with Rey many times. Apparently she was the killing machine known as the Butcher and it was her that had done those cruel sick things to his friends. "Rey if you want to keep blaming me for your psycho tendicies then go ahead but your going to be in here for a very long time so you might as well just get used to it and accept that your a monster"

"But Dean...my brother and you...he beat and raped you" Rey struggled to get it out.

Iziah just sighed again, she had heard this part of the story as well Apparently his brother Dean had beaten and raped her and finally killed her unborn son and she went psycho and started killing and torturing for no apparent reason.

"How long have I been here?" Rey suddenly asked, it was a new question to Iziah. Usually he just asked why she wasn't in the room next to him.

"Since you were arrested for the death of Jimmy and Jey Uso" Iziah answered looking his notes over again. "You were caught trying to flee the murder scene and arrested, they dubbed you insane..."

"Because I blamed you and I didn't even know you" Rey finished for her. Rey instantly clicked, everything that had happened after that wasn't real, it was in his head and now his mind was starting to regain control.

"Yes" Iziah looked at him sympathetically "I know what your going through Rey"

"Really?" He bit out sarcastically "I fail to see how"

"My own sister is here too"

"Cujo's here?"

Iziah raised an eyebrow at him "Yes and word of warning, she doesn't like that name."

"Iziah, why is it that you were the one I saw during these episodes?"

"Because I am the only nurse you let near you. Good-bye Rey" Iziah said simply before walking out of his room.

Rey managed to get some sleep, reality had finally settled in and he had accepted that he was a killer and Iziah was just some random nurse that he had blamed. Around midnight Rey woke up to the sound of rustling keys and hushed voices. Poking his head out of his room, his eyes tried to decipher what was going on. Iziah was unlocking a random door and ushering someone out. Rey tried not to gasp at his own discovery, Iziah was ushering out her sister and giving her a set of keys.

"Remember back before three" She said quietly

"I heard you sister, now lets wake up my buddy" She gave a sadistic grin before both of them came towards his room. Rey had no choice but to go back in and pretend to be asleep, there wasn't much else he could do.

"Wake up baby, we have scum to kill" She shook his arm voilently. "Wakey wakey hands of snakey"

Rey had no choice but to wake up, peering into the eyes of both twins. "Why is she out Iziah?" Rey asked looking at Cujo.

Iziah smiled looking at her sister "Aw how cute, he still can't tell us apart"

"What are you talking about?" Rey looked at each girl mortally confused.

Cujo rolled up her sleeve, a fresh set of bite marks embedded on her tattooed ridden flesh.

"Your Iziah?" He looked at her, then at the other "That means your Cujo"

"Yeah, now thats twin magic" Raven laughed "Iziah is the nurse and I'm the patient, little do people realise that I'm the doctor and Iziah is the one that sould be locked away but oh well"

"Why?"

"Because people need to die" Iziah said simply "And me and you have been going out most nights and doing that. Now lets go!"

Iziah pulled him up, kissing him deeply.

"That means it was real...You are the butcher"

Iziah gave that laughter again "No sweetie, you are the butcher and I am the monster. When you were locked away me and Rae decided that your killing spree must go on so we decided to help you out"

"And Dean?"

Iziah shrugged "I have no clue how the fuck you came up with that shit Rey but it was well done"

Rey finally cracked a smile, that evil inside him waiting to get out "Well what are we waiting for monster?"

**A/N **So thats the end and tell me you didn't see that twist coming and yes there is a third to this because we all have wrestlers we want to die so I'll be back later with the third Nightmare on WWE street and as always with this story and all my other stories I own none of the WWE superstars just the names you don't reconize and thank you to everyone that has reviewed and enjoyed my psycho Iziah.


End file.
